Love Story
by LaceyLivesInLaLaLand
Summary: ;-; jimmy x original character, freak show slight au ;-; Grace and Jimmy have felt drawn to one another since the show came to Jupiter but will they get a happy ending? Or will they be kept apart by circumstance and people surrounding them both?
1. Chapter 1

"Shit.. Somebody hide me, it's Dandy." Grace busied herself with hiding between her sister Cora and one of their friends as they walked across the parking lot and up to the carnival gates. She felt her stomach churn when she heard Dandy call her name out loud. "Damn it. What the hell happened to hiding me, girls?"

Her older sister Cora smiled and then said "If you keep chasing away all suitors, Grace, you're gonna be a spinster.. Now Dandy's loaded.. And he likes you.. And it's like your momma says.. Maybe you ought to stop looking for Mr. Too Good to Be True and focusing on Mr. Good Enough."

"He's a creep." Grace glared at her older sister and then bit her lower lip, willing the ground to open right up and swallow her whole the closer Dandy Mott got to where she stood currently. If her mother wasn't such good friends with the insufferable bitch known as Gloria Mott, if they hadn't grown up together… If she didn't know exactly all of the darkness hiding in the mind of Dandy Mott, the sickness he kept hidden from everyone but his momma, well… She might just settle for the guy.

But it was that darkness that kept her constantly doing everything she could to make sure she avoided him after one failed blind date and one black eye.

She grimaced just thinking about everything that transpired that night all over again. And then, Dandy was standing in front of her, his arm out expectantly.

"I'm, umm… I'm here with someone." Grace struggled for the excuse, she'd never been really good at lying, but then in a second, she'd seen him parking his motorcycle, it was only the fourth time she'd seen the man around town, black gloves and leather jacket… She'd gotten a little distracted, all she could do was stare as he walked past, - which was usually her problem and how she wound up in the bizarre scenario that transpired seconds later and started all this 'weirdness' in her life…

Jimmy felt staring; he looked up just in time to see Dandy hassling one of the local girls, a pretty and curvy blonde he'd seen around a few times… He saw the blonde's golden brown eyes darting around as if she were looking for an exit.. He saw her briefly look at him and in the time it took for her to do s, get distracted and apparently, forget her train of thought, he saw Dandy's hand reaching for the girls wrist.

Jimmy made his way over just as the girl said calmly, "I'm meeting someone here tonight, Dandy. Go away, please?"

Jimmy cleared his throat from behind the girl, his gloved hands lingering at her hips as his eyes fixed in amusement on the angry ones of Dandy Mott. Dandy snarled at him and retorted, "So you'd rather pay for it than let me pop your cherry.."

Moving Grace out of the way, Jimmy's fist connected with Dandy's nose and Jimmy asked with a smirk, "You kiss your momma with that mouth, Mott? Get lost, now… Hit the bricks."

Once Dandy left, Grace made her way over and said quietly, "You didn't have to do that…"

"If I didn't, you obviously weren't gonna."

Grace bit her lower lip and for a few seconds, it was happening again, she was unable to do anything but stare up and into his eyes while floundering for a response. Finally, she managed a soft smile and said quietly, "I'm Grace."

"Name's Jimmy."

"I've seen you around… Alma had a Tupperware party last week.. I was kinda there.. The quiet one with a book?" Grace mentally kicked herself as she spoke, Jimmy chuckled as he remembered the occasion well. "Yeah, the one who turned me down three times."

"It wasn't… Anything personal."

From behind her, Cora spoke up and said "She's not comfortable with womanly things.. She's still cherry. Gonna die an old maid, that one is… But me… My name is Cora, stud. You don't want baby sister when you can have a real woman, do ya?"

Grace rolled her eyes and seemed to be readying herself to just walk away, let Cora win this whole thing like always but then to her surprise Jimmy eyed Cora then said with a smirk, "You're the one Paul said was the village bike. I think I'd rather hear Grace answerin me herself.. Savvy?" as he held out his arm and waited, Grace took it, her cheeks burning red underneath the artificial neon lighting of the midway they stood in the middle of.

"When daddy finds out what the hell you're consorting with, Grace, you're gonna wish you'd just walked off.." Cora called out menacingly as Grace sighed quietly and shook her head. "Is it wrong to hate your sister?"

"Not if she treats you like Cora always seems to when I see ya both around, doll face." Jimmy answered as he stopped them at a picnic table a good way away from the noise and action of the carnival going on. Grace slid onto the table top, sitting and Jimmy sat down beside her. "You sure you're alright? Mott look like he had you pretty terrified."

"He's a bad guy.. He's a monster, just nobody knows it yet.. My momma though, she keeps saying I'm too picky and that Mott is all I'm ever gonna get… That I better be good to him.."

"That's twisted."

"It is, but.. Our mother married for money both times she married.. And she's trying to raise Cora and I to do the same.. I won't though and it makes her hate me.. Cora will probably do it too.. But not me.. I want to fall in love… I want a loving marriage… I want a man I can't live without."

Jimmy nodded, coughing a little, her words hitting him hard. She'd never want all that with a guy who had clawed hands, so he shoved any thoughts he had about her out of his head before they could fully form.

Because every since they'd come to Jupiter and he'd first seen Grace coming out of the steno classes she took, he'd been painfully aware of her, drawn to her, it was pretty intense, really.. He couldn't explain it, but there was something about her… He wanted her to be his girl.

He wanted to love her, he wanted her to love him back.

"Why do you wear them?"

"The gloves? They cover my hands… My hands freak people out."

"That's stupid." Grace bit her lower lip as she tentatively took one of his hands onto her hand, slowly sliding the glove off, her fingers trailing over his rough skin cautiously as she looked up, held his gaze the entire time. Jimmy studied her intently, waiting; looking for a sign of her being disgusted, afraid or ready to run like hell.

Instead, she let go of his hand as if she thought she were annoying him and then said quietly, "Sorry, I just… I wanted to see 'em."

"They didn't scare you?"

"Nope.. Not even a little.. I saw 'em one day last week.. When you were workin on your bike outside of the grocery store when it broke… I just.. I wondered what it'd feel like to touch them."

"Well now ya know, dollface." Jimmy licked his lips as his gaze met hers and he said quietly, "Now I know how it feels for somebody to touch 'em." as he kept his eyes trained on his hands for a minute or two before standing, holding out one of his hands as he asked with a sort of shy smirk, "Wanna go for a ride, Grace?"

"I'd love that, Jim." Grace smiled as she allowed him to take her hand, lead her through the crowd of the carnival and out to the back, to his tin trailer, to the motorcycle leaning against it. She got on behind him, her arms wrapped around him and he smiled to himself a moment, allowing himself to have just this one night, this pretending he was a normal guy, with a pretty girl, on a first date.

Because he doubted he'd ever cross paths with her again after tonight.

* * *

 **Okay, so I rewatched American Horror Story Freak Show earlier and this little thing came to me. I'm not quite sure how much of the show it will actually follow yet, or if anyone even wants to read more, but here, have it. If you wanna see more, reviews are nice. It's probably going to be pretty straightforward with maybe a twist or two here and there. It's a Jimmy x OC pairing.**


	2. Chapter 2

The doors to the diner opened, the bell above tinkling and somehow, Jimmy just felt like if he looked up, he'd see her standing there… And when he looked up, he was right. Her golden brown eyes darted around the diner and settled on his and he gave a small wave, not sure if she'd even acknowledge him, after all, the other night could very well have been a fluke of some sort. He was shocked when she slowly made her way over, slid into the empty spot beside him on a pleather covered booth bench and reached out, taking one of his french fries. "Hey…"

"I'm starved." Grace muttered quietly, noting the way the rest of the little group eyed her warily. She felt ill at ease, but Jimmy chuckled, -a deep and rich sound she loved hearing, and he slid his arm around her, resting it on the back of the booth as he pointedly told one of the others, "Ya can stop starin at 'er like she's a bad person."

Grace smiled warily, and her eyes found the penetrating gaze of the Tattler twins, Dot remarking in a dour tone, "She isn't one of us, Jimmy. She's one of them."

"Hush, Dot.. My sister's just real overprotective. I'm Bette, you've got real pretty hair and eyes." the other twin complimented, making Grace blush uncomfortably, mutter through a thank you as she told the other girl, "You're both very pretty."

"Flattery will get you nothing." Dot shut down the compliment as she eyed the girl sitting beside their closest friend Jimmy, not quite sure what to make of her. Grace bit her lower lip and Jimmy leaned in, whispered quietly, "They're just real protective.. If you're around enough and they get used to ya, they won't make you feel quite so outta place, doll face."

"They hate me."

"They don't, doll." Jimmy promised, taking a bite of his burger, chuckling again when Grace gave him this cute little pout and took a dainty bite of his burger after he handed it to her. She scooted closer to him, turning to face him when the bells above the diner door chimed again and when his gaze settled on the scornful one of Dandy Mott, he quickly figured out why and possessive and territorial urges he'd never have even thought he possessed prior to meeting Grace surfaced quickly. Jimmy smiled at her and asked in a hushed tone, "He mess with ya today? If he did, I'll go over and knock his block off…"

"No fights, Jim."

"I don't like the way he's lookin over here at ya, doll face.. And seeing as how you came in and sat down with me, not with him… I think maybe he oughta get the hint.. I mean even if your not interested in me like that, ya definitely not interested in him like that." Jimmy admitted quietly, the words and their raw honesty making Grace bite down gently on her lower lip as she fixed her eyes on him and then said quietly, "If I weren't interested in you like that, Jim.. I wouldn't be here, okay? I want to get to know you."

Her words made a bright smirk tug at the corners of kissable lips and as a result of his smirk, Grace found herself smiling softly, her hand wrapping around his, his other hand resting on her leg.. Not too low, not too high, but casually, just above her knee. Every now and then, she'd feel his fingers dragging slowly over the woolen fabric of the full plaid skirt she wore and she'd feel this fluttering in her tummy and get this tingling sensation in her lips as her eyes made their way to his lips.

"You wanna get to know me, do ya?"

"I didn't stammer when I spoke." Grace mumbled softly, the southern drawl in her voice making Jimmy's blood feel like liquid fire as it burned it's way through his veins like he'd never felt it do before. There was just something about her, about him when he was around her, about them.

Ma Petite cleared her throat and Bette Tattler made the remark quietly, "Those two are smitten."

"They won't be when that girl breaks his poor heart." Dot mused as she watched every single move Dandy Mott made covertly. She'd seen him around here and there, both she and her sister had taken an interest in the man.. It was natural, considering his mother tried to buy them from Ms. Mars not so long ago and she was still trying to buy them.

"Wanna get out of here?" Jimmy asked as Grace stopped sipping the soda and nodded quietly. "I'll be back at camp in a few hours." Jimmy promised the others as he left in a hurry. He helped Grace onto his motorcycle and smiled to himself as once again, her arms slipped around his waist and she scooted onto the seat closer to him, hugging her body against his. He barely suppressed a groan as she did this, her body felt good pressed against his, he mused to himself.

The motorcycle sped out of town rapidly and just as the sun really started to sink down in the sky and the temperature in the air started to drop down a little bit, they came to a stop at the top of a creekbank.

For a few seconds, neither of them really spoke, but Jimmy broke the silence asking quietly, "Why do you wanna get to know me better.. I'm not.. I'm never gonna have normal, all those things you told me ya wanted… I'm a freak."

"I want to get to know you better, Jim, because to me, you are worth getting to know. I've just been drawn to you since that first run in we had, before I ever even came to the carnival with my sister and her friends.. I wanted to talk to you real bad then, I was just.. Afraid."

"Of me?" Jimmy asked, looking at her, his body tensing. When she shook her head and then muttered quietly, "That you'd laugh your butt off when I tried… Because I'm me..?" Jimmy shook his head and webbed fingers grazed her chin, pulling her eyes upward and onto his. "You bein' you is the reason I noticed ya, dollface." he admitted quietly, moving to hold her closer, his arms going around her to keep the cold air off her.

Their eyes met, she nipped at her lip as she felt her lips start to tingle with the urge to kiss him. But she knew she'd never get the nerves, she was not a forward or outgoing girl.. It was one of the reasons her mom was always belittling her and raising Cora up on a pedestal. The thought was a sombering one, but it did nothing to quell the urge she had to kiss him.

Jimmy could see the signs, he was sort of reading into the fact that this wasn't some illusion created by his mind or some joke.. If it were a joke, he suspected, he'd have known already. His eyes fixed on kissable pale pink lips and he slid his arms down, resting his hands across her lower back. She got this cute blush on her cheeks when he did it, he could tell she'd most likely never been touched in any certain way, let alone kissed like he was about to.. He cleared his throat, his voice came out huskier, thicker and he muttered quietly, "You gotta promise me one thing, doll.."

"What?"

"Once I kiss ya, you're mine.. No one else's." Jimmy tentatively mumbled the words, gazing softly into her eyes as he waited on her to panic and turn, haul ass away as fast as she could, because he figured honestly, if she were smarter, she'd have done that. He'd never be able to take care of her, about all he'd ever really be able to give her was love.

"All yours." Grace shocked him by muttering the words, pulling her body completely against his. His webbed fingers wound in her blonde hair, and he pulled her up his body, crashing his lips against her lips in a breathless and dizzying kind of intense kiss that made her eyes pop open and flutter closed again as she sighed against his lips and her tongue found his tongue, clumsily massaging it. He could tell this was her first kiss and the thought made him smile to himself in the kiss. She gripped his shirt and pulled his lips against her lips deeper as this surge of completely new and foreign feelings took her over and she wanted more… of his kisses, of the way he felt holding her, of him in general.

Jimmy let out a groan as his hands roamed down her sides, picking her up, sitting her on the motorcycle, sitting down himself, turning to face her, their lips finding each others again. His lips strayed tentatively down her neck in the heat of the moment and she moaned softly, pulling herself into his lap, gasping when she felt him straining against his jeans for her.

"It's not gonna happen out here like this, doll face." Jimmy mumbled, his forehead resting against hers as he gazed into her eyes and tried to calm himself down for both their sakes.. Grace gave a small pout but she nodded, she realized deep down that he was right.. Everything was literally happening so fast that it felt like they were just falling together in a literal blur. "Okay." she managed to mumble as she just sat staring at him a few seconds, the darkening of the sky not even drawing any recognition until Jimmy realized it was late.

Grace groaned inwardly, her stomach churning.. She'd missed supper, her sister probably ratted her out readily.

The last place she wanted to go currently, was home.. But if she didn't go, the cops would come out in droves looking for her and that was the last thing she wanted, to get Jimmy into some kind of trouble just because she hadn't been able to resist seeing him again.

"I gotta get you home, doll face."

"Tomorrow… I'll come out to the camp.. I think I can get this girl Avril to drive me out and drop me off." Grace muttered as they stole a few more kisses and Jimmy started the bike. Too soon for her liking, they were parked in front of the little white house she lived in and she sighed quietly as she gave the house a scowl of disdain.

Her parents were evidently gone out on their usual date and her sister apparently had a boy over, judging by the fancy red car sitting in the driveway. "I don't want to go in."

"I don't want ya to."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, doll face." Jimmy smiled, pulling her in for one last kiss as he watched her rushing into the house and the door closing behind her. Before anyone could see him, he hurried out of the neighborhood.

Inside the house, Cora eyed her younger sister with a vindictive smirk. "I saw him first, you know."

"He likes me."

"He won't for long. Boys like that want themselves a real woman, Grace, not some simple minded little girl. But.. If you don't tell about Amos bein here, I won't tell momma about that freak you're parading around with.. Even if he shoulda been mine."

"You and momma are sick. Men aren't possessions, they're not toys.. Just like we're not."

That made her sister double over in laughter and then shake her head as she said quietly, "Sometimes I wonder how the hell you're even my sister.. One day, you're gonna learn.. Probably the hard way.. The only way we don't get hurt, little girl? If we hurt them first."

"You're a bitch."

"If you were smart, Grace, you'd be one too. Because sooner or later, Grace.. Gonna get what rightfully belongs to me. Enjoy him now.. Maybe he'll finally loosen the molasses binding on those little legs of yours… Or has he already?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE."

"Frigid.. It figures. You probably blew it already." Cora called up after her as she stormed up the stairway and into the sanctuary of her own room, door shutting tightly behind her as she sat on her bed and tried to convince herself that her sister and her mother were both sick and disgusting women who were screwed up in the head and one day, it would bite them in the ass…

The silence in the house was broken when the headboard in her sister's room started slowly and steadily hitting the walls, echoing. Grace rolled her eyes and shove her head beneath the pillow.

"They're wrong.. Not all men are bad."

* * *

 **Okay, I was thrilled that I got two reviews and one fave / follow off the one chapter I posted.. And so I decided to try and keep this one going as long as I possibly can.. I think this is going to be largely AU, because I'ma be real here.. I fucking hate Maggie. And if I can do it, I'm going to leave her out.. Maybe have Stanley come to town by himself instead.. Or have Cora become involved with Stanley or something.. I have a few spins of my own I want to insert into the season, honestly.. I haven't decided which ones I'll do yet but.. I do know that Maggie Esmerelda will not be a part of this story.**

 **Also, I know it's only the second chapter and they're already kissing, but I kind of want a Kyle / Zoe vibe with these two ( if you're wondering, as I write this, I totally picture Taissa Farmiga as Grace ) and things with them happened fast and a little weirdly. I'm gonna try to keep some of it slower paced, but they've seen each other around a lot more than the first chapter eluded to, so they have actually been aware of one another for almost a month.. Just haven't had the nerve to speak until right as everything in Freak Show is just getting ready to begin.**

 **THANK YOU DOLLS SO MUCH FOR THE KIND WORDS. YOU BOTH INSPIRED ME TO KEEP THIS UP AND TRY TO SEE WHERE IT GOES AND I LOVE YOU BOTH FOR IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

"It's a joke, that's what it is." Cora speared a bite of eggs and fixed her eyes on her younger sister, a smirk on her face as she taunted, "And some of the people in Jupiter, momma, they act like this little band of freaks are the second comin. And the one guy, Lobster Boy.. He's doin half the woman in town on the side… Charging about 50 dollars… just for the use of his hands."

Grace clenched the fork in her hand. Unfortunately, she knew about Jimmy's 'side business', he'd been doing it before they kissed, she lamented, she'd have had to be an idiot to think he'd stop and give up the badly needed extra cash just for some little no one like her. But hearing Cora say the words out loud… It hurt. And it hurt badly. She took a forceful bite, glaring at her older sister. Her mother spoke up and then said with a smirk, "Yeah, well, the sooner those abombinations are out of our little town, the better off we all are.. And neither of you girls better be at that show… We're not trash. We don't and we won't associate with such filth."

Grace's stomach churned as she heard her mother's words because she knew then that if Cora got it in her head to do so, she could very well get Grace into serious trouble. One look across the table at Cora confirmed it… her sister was grinning like the cat that ate the canary literally. And Grace's stomach churned even more because that smile on her sister's face was a clear indicator if there ever was one… Her sister was going to use this to her advantage.

Cora's father came into the kitchen and planted a distant kiss on his wife's forehead, sitting down, picking up his paper, promptly grumbling as he read the headlining article, about the murders taking place in their little town. Grace bit her lower lip as he spoke up and said sternly to both her and her sister, "If I catch either one of you girls out at that damn freakshow at the carnival, you will not like what happens. Are we understood? They're saying that one of these…. Those freaks, he got taken to jail last night.. They think the son of a bitch murdered Hank."

"Hank's dead?" their mother looked up, a brief moment of pain flashing through her eyes as she sighed quietly and then asked quickly, "What happened, Bill?"

"He went out to question those damn wastes of air and he never came back, that's what happened, Mirabelle. Either way, they found Hank's badge, nothing else. And now they have this one guy, this Meep.. What the hell kind of name is Meep to begin with?" Bill wondered aloud as he glared hatefully at his wife when she wasn't looking.. In his opinion, Hank should've died long before, but sadly, Bill didn't have the stuff in him to pull it off… Bill knew about Mira's little affairs on the side. Hell, one of them resulted in Grace, scandalized the whole damn town.. They were still getting strange looks because despite the affair and Mirabelle's pregnancy, Bill stayed married to the woman.

Money was a great motivator… And Bill knew exactly what would happen if he were to walk out on Mira… he'd have to part with at least half of the money he kept put away in the bank.

As far as their second daughter?

She wasn't his kid, he honestly didn't give a shit about her one way or the other. He pretended to, because he had to, but it was made crystal clear to anyone who really knew him that he preferred Cora to Grace. Cora was his own flesh and blood, though.

"So they might be the ones killing off those poor girls?" Mirabelle answered, shooting daggers into her husband's turned back as he poured his morning orange juice and sat back down at the table. If she knew she could fend for herself, she'd have left Bill a long time ago.

If she'd been smarter, more discreet, if she'd taken Grace and quietly given her up for adoption… Mirabelle bit into her lower lip as she thought about everything that was crumbling between herself and her husband and how much she hated his rotten guts.. She'd loved Hank… Now Hank was gone and she was stuck with Bill the prick.

"Girls, it's time to get out that door and get to school."

"I'm working late tonight." Bill said the words casually as he smirked to himself… Working his ass… He was meeting one of the girls from that nursing school on the edge of town. She was a candystriper down at the hospital and she was probably the best lay he'd had in years.

If Mirabelle could have her fun, he reasoned, then why the hell shouldn't he?

"I'm going to a Tupperware party later." Mirabelle mumbled in response, smirking to herself, wondering if Marion had gotten the entertainment for the night lined up.

Grace felt her stomach really beginning to sink.. She knew by now that Jimmy worked those sorts of things… The thought that her mother might… It had her sickened. She got up abruptly, washing off her dish, bolting out the door, worried and afraid and a little envious of all she'd heard… and possibly, that's how she would wind up standing outside the gates of the campground, biting her lower lip, fidgeting with the full skirt of her sundress as she scanned the campground for any sight of Jimmy.

She finally found him, working on his motorcycle.

Jimmy had just stood, was wiping the sweat from his brow and about to slip out of the chambray button up shirt when he spotted Grace heading his way. He met her halfway and he could see the tears gleaming in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Dollface? What's wrong?" Jimmy asked in concern and Grace took a few deep breaths and said quietly, "My sister, she was saying all these things and…" as Jimmy pulled her against him and pressed his lips to her forehead, looking down at her. "About me?"

"About the stuff you do for extra money."

"You mean the stuff I used to do for extra money… I had a chance to do a party tonight, turned it down.. Was gonna pick you up from school this afternoon and surprise ya." Jimmy mumbled in a calming voice as his hands moved slowly up and down her back, stopping to rest across her lower back. He looked at her again and asked, "That all?"

"No, just hearing the shit my parents said, the way the entire town can't just see that you're not bad people… and Cora gloating, practically rubbing it into my face that unless I do every single thing she asks for, she'll tell her father about me and you… And knowing Bill like I do, he'll ship me off somewhere…" Grace bit her lower lip and Jimmy looked at her, stomach churning.

Was she about to end things with him because the pressure was too much?

His quick temper flared and he said in a cold voice, "If you're gonna walk out, do it."

"Jim, no.."

"I mean it, Grace.. If you can't handle all of this," he gesture at the camp behind him, nodded at his hands as he held them up at her, "Then you need to go. Because I'm a little tired of having my emotions toyed with. Happens too damn much."

Grace flinched at the harshness in his tone, the coldness of his words. Tears blinding her, she turned away, starting to walk away from him, just hurt and confused by what he'd just had the nerve to accuse her of…

It hit Jimmy just as she got to the gates and was about to go out of them and he caught up to her, his chest against her back, his hand over her hand on the pull to the gate. "C'mon, dollface.. I shouldn't have yelled at ya. I just had a long night last night and you show up here cryin and you said all of that… I was afraid you were gonna leave me too."

Grace took a few deep breaths and turned to look at him as she said quietly, "What I was going to say was that we just have to be really, really careful. I can't.. I don't want this to end. I know you'll all be leaving sooner or later but I just… I don't want to lose you until you have to go. I know I'm only 18 but… I know what I want." and bit her lower lip as she held his gaze, worked on calming herself down again.

Jimmy's shocked look and the way he pointed at himself made her laugh a little and she nodded, pressing against him, standing on the top of his feet so she could pull him down into a kiss. "I'm sorry about Meep… How the hell did the detectives connect him with the murders though?"

"Del Toledo. That's how." Jimmy muttered the name darkly, trying not to get sick all over again at the thought of what he'd done the night before when the detectives came, demanding to search the camp after an FBI agent came out to question the Tattler twins and went missing.

That was two people's blood on his hands… The guilt was eating at him, but if he hadn't acted, they were going to hurt someone. They'd already tried to rough up a few of the others the first time around… And if Meep died before Jimmy could get him out, then his blood would be on Jimmy's hands too.

'You should have just let her go, Darling.. You're a murderer.. Do you really think a murderer deserves to be happy?' his mind taunted him, but he tried to ignore it, tried to focus on holding her in his arms, the way her perfume smelled like vanilla, the way her lips tasted like cherry balm… Anything but the sickness and disgust he felt at himself for doing what he'd done about 3 weeks ago.

"Are you okay, Jim? You're shaking, baby…" Grace stepped back, looking up at him. There it was again, that look he sometimes got in his eyes, or he had since they'd first noticed each other… Like something bad was eating him up from the inside out.

"I'm fine, dollface.. Wanna go in my trailer, get away from watching eyes? Since you're supposed to be in school right now… Speakin of, why didn't ya go?"

"I had to see you, okay?"

"Doll…" Jimmy countered, picking her up, carrying her into his little trailer and shutting the door behind him as he did so. From across the camp, closer to the treeline seperating the camp from the forest, Dandy Mott stood watching angrily, arms folded over his chest.

First, they turn him down when he asks to be in the show.. Now the guy had the nerve to move in on the one girl his momma probably could manage to get to stick around. Dandy punched the trunk of a tree and turned, storming away, getting into his car.

On the upside, he thought to himself… Murdering people was fun and he was pretty fucking great at it….

* * *

 **Okay, I was thrilled that I got four reviews now! Thank you guys so much for leaving a review, it's very much appreciated and I'm so happy to hear you like the story, or your suggestions when you make them! This chapter, obviously, happens about a two weeks after their kiss... They're a thing now, but certain obstacles are sort of presenting themselves, the biggest ones being Cora and Dandy.. Look, I like triangle things, and I happen to think Finn Whitrock is sexy af... I mean he's not up there with Evan Peters on the daddy af scale but.. He's cloooose.**

 **Despite that, I hated Dandy. so this is kind of a one sided obsession on his part. But it won't last much longer, because soon he'll have the Tattler twins and that god damn clown to deal with. The clown he already has now, he's helping Twisty do the murders.. This chapter is actually taking place BEFORE Jimmy and Maggie would have found the kids on the bus.**

 **Seriously thinking that when I bring Stanley in, it will be because Stanley is the older man Cora is boning, the one who calls himself Amos.. Just to keep loose ends fairly tied off because it'll annoy the hell out of me if I don't do that or at least try to.. I do pose a question for you guys.. How soon is too soon for Jimmy and Grace to be having sex?**

 **I ask because I kind of have a bit of an idea for something a little later in the story, and I'm curious to know what you guys think... I know their whole 'love story' is sort of glossed over for right now but once the drama of the actual events I keep in Freak Show in my story... It'll get so much better.. Teeth rotting fluff all around.**


	4. Chapter 4 - M Rated

The doors to the bar opened and the curvy teenage girl sidled in, waving over a bartender and sliding onto a stool. She'd caught Stanley's eye from the word go because she looked different than most of the girls he'd seen so far since his arrival in Jupiter.

Cora grumbled as she felt a tap to her shoulder and looked up, her eyes meeting the curious gaze of a handsome older man who looked like he stepped right off the cover of one of her favorite hollywood magazines. The charming smile she reserved for potential cons slid easly onto full and bubble gum colored lips as she giggled softly and asked over the loud music and conversation, "You're not from around here, are you sir?"

Stanley could practically smell the manipulative vibes rolling off the little teenage girl and he smirked as he thought about how this little game of his was going to be entirely too easy. He fixed his gaze on her and leaned in, asked her in a quieter tone, "Now what makes you say that, pretty girl?"

"The assholes in this hole in the wall town don't put on expensive suits just to come down to this dive." Cora gestured to the bar behind them and wrinkled her nose in disgust, sipping the mixed drink she wasn't legally supposed to be enjoying at the moment as she added, "And you actually have manners."

"You hardly know me."

"I can just tell these things, sir." Cora's mind was racing, had she finally done it? Had she finally found her ticket out of this dump and out to California where she'd really rather be? She bit her lower lip as she looked up at the man, the softest of looks in her eyes as she finished her drink and sat it carefully down on the coaster sitting in front of her, nodding to the door. " We can talk where it's quieter.. I know the perfect spot."

"You do this a lot?" Stanley inquired, giving the girl a raised brow as his eyes darted around the room and settled back on the teenage beauty sitting beside him. Cora sipped her drink and feigned innocence as she giggled and replied, "Only when I think it might be worth my while."

"So you think slipping out of here with me would somehow be worth your while… Interesting." Stanley gave a smirk as he slid his arm through her arm and started to lead her to the door… As they got into Stanley's car, Cora saw the cop cars fly past, sirens blazing, an ambulance hot on their heels.. She bit her lower lip and for a split second, she got this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. It disappeared with Stanley's asking calmly, "Having second thoughts, pretty girl?"

"Not at all. Get me the hell out of here, sir." Cora answered quietly, asking him as they drove away, "What brings you to Jupiter anyway?"

"I'm here to visit Elsa mars.. I heard she's got a real good show out on the edge of town."

"If you like disgusting freaks.. My sister, she's dating one of the sickos." Cora answered. Stanley's ears perked and he turned to look at her, his hand sliding up her leg as he asked, "She is, is she?"

"She is and it's disgusting.. His name is Jimmy.. Got himself a pair of lobster claws for hands, he does." Cora mumbled drunkenly.. And stanley's mind began to twist and turn as he worked on a way to use the girl sitting in the passenger seat of his car to his advantage..

"What if I told you something, Pretty girl?"

"What's that, sir?"

"If I can get just one of those damn freaks for this museum up in Boston.. We'd both be rich and I promise, pretty girl, I'd split the money with you." Stanley lied as he fixed his eyes on her, his hand wandering even higher up her dress as she bit her lower lip and thought it over..

She really wanted Jimmy for herself..

Grace had basically stolen him from her.

Payback really was a bitch, wasn't it?

Taking a few deep breaths, Cora answered quietly, "I'm in.. what do you need me to do?" as Stanley began to tell her what he had up his sleeve and her part in the entire thing…

CONTINUED

Across town, Mirabelle made her way into the home of Norma Wilson, the woman who was throwing tonight's Tupperware party, scowling when she discovered that the entire reason she'd come wasn't even attending said party to begin with.

"That woman who owns the show said that he's not doin these things anymore, hon. It's a damn shame.. waste of talented fingers.. And all things considered, the kid wasn't half bad looking." Norma exhaled a plume of smoke as she nodded to nancy and with a roll of her eyes said calmly, "Might as well sell your wares, Nan."

"So he's really not going to be here?"

"Got himself a little girlfriend and he don't want to lose her. So he's not doing these things anymore." Norma rolled her eyes as she added in irritation, "Had to happen now, right in the middle of the longest fucking dry spell in my marriage."

Mirabelle said nothing, simply poured herself a glass of wine and took a few long sips while pretending to listen to the joys of owning Tupperware.. as if she honestly gave a shit, she thought to herself, nothing was worth it now that Hank was gone.

Around midnight, just as the women were getting drunk and making their own form of entertainment, the patio door slipped open quietly. None of the women had any time to react or even think as the massacre started. Mirabelle sighed to herself as the clown with the knife appeared in front of her, crazed smile on his face.. And in her last few breaths, she'd almost swear that the clown's eyes looked really, really familiar.. And as she drew her very last breath, the clown leaned down and said quietly, " That's because your daughter thinks she's too damn good for me. If Grace had only chosen me instead of that piece of shit freak maybe I'd have spared you."

Dandy raised his mask, looked at the knife clutched in his fist and shook his head, taking a few deep breaths as his adrenaline rush began to wear off and was replaced with a headache. He made his way quietly out into the woods and before anyone realized what happened, he was back at his mother's mansion, standing beneath the shower, watching the water as it turned red and rolled off his body, washing him clean once again. As he leaned against the shower wall, he took a few long and deep breaths to steady his nerves. Downstairs, his mother appealed to him to come down for a meal.

"Coming, mother." Dandy finally called out in an irritated tone as he dressed quickly, made his way down the stairs.

CONTINUED

Music played quietly from the little radio in Jimmy's trailer as Jimmy and Grace danced to it, slowly, lips never leaving each other's. They had the trailer to themselves, Jimmy's mother was in the big top rehearsing her act. Jimmy was taking advantage of it.

"Missed ya today, doll." Jimmy mumbled as his lips strayed from her lips and their bodies rubbed together lightly. The blood in Grace's veins felt like it was hot enough to boil at the way he felt when he touched her, when he kissed her like this.. Until tonight, the farthest they'd ever thought of going was kissing and a little petting. Grace was fine with it and Jimmy seemed to be content himself. But tonight.. something was just a little different, just a little more intense.

She found herself wondering if Jimmy noticed it too or was it just her imagination?

Jimmy's lips trailed slowly down Grace's neck as he moved her hair out of the way and his hands roamed freely over her curvy body, molding it completely against his body. He was trying his best not to rush into all this, knowing he'd most likely have to leave town soon if the show didn't pick up and get consistent customers gave every single one of their stolen moments together this underlying sense of urgency though and it was a little harder to control himself.. "Your dress should be dry again in another hour." Jimmy's voice came out thicker, huskier against Grace's neck and she shivered at the way it felt so good, so intimate. "It's okay. I can't believe I fell into the creek."

"I told ya, doll, those shoes are only good for breakin your neck." Jimmy mumbled as his teeth grazed her neck, nipping, leaving a small mark that she could easily hide with her clothes. Grace gave a small moan as her hands went down to the buttons on his shirt and she looked up at him, a questioning glance. He nodded and Grace began to unbutton his shirt with shaky hands. Jimmy slid her up his body and sat her down on his bed as he leaned in, leaning her back in the process. "If ya not sure, doll.." Jimmy mumbled against her lips as his hand crept up the silky slip she wore at the moment, a pale pink one.

"Jim." Grace panted, "I'm sure, okay? Look, we both know you'll probably have to leave town soon and if I can't.. If I can't go with you.. I want tonight." as she fixed her eyes on him and licked her lips, a shy and soft smile coming to her lips as Jimmy nodded, his stomach fluttering nervously.. Tonight might be her first time, but tonight was a first for him also.. Tonight was Jimmy's first time doing this with someone he cared for deeply, not just as a means to an end.

All the other women he'd ever had were just that, a means to an end.. he had talents and skills they wanted, they had money he needed.

In almost an instant, Grace was on her back, pinned beneath Jimmy's larger and more muscular body as his lips devoured her lips hungrily, making them tingle as the kisses broke and his lips left her lips, lingering for a few seconds on her neck before going lower. The slip she wore was undone and Jimmy raised her, pulling it off of her slowly, his eyes gleaming with desire as he stepped back, just staring at her sitting there, the way the moonlight bathed her skin and the body beneath her slip as it was exposed to him. He licked his lips and stifled a moan as his cock started to strain against the pants he wore, moving so that he was back on the bed, back on top of her.

As he thrust his body against hers, she sucked in a breath, feeling him already hard and strained against his pants. Her hands went to his zipper, shaking as she felt wetness flood her panties. Biting her lip, she looked up at him as she tugged down his zipper. Jimmy stood, kicking off his pants and he asked one more time, "Are ya sure?"

"Jim..I want.." Grace started, choosing instead to make a bold move for her and pulling him back down onto the bed, back on top of her as she finished in a breathless whisper against his lips, "I want you.. Now."

Jimmy nodded as his fingers trailed idly over the lacy waistband of her panties, sliding them down her legs as he licked his lips.. "I want you too doll.. just don't want you to do somethin you regret."

"I won't."

"you say that now, doll." Jimmy started, only to have further arguments shushed as her lips found his, cutting off his words in mid sentence. His webbed fingers trailed slowly over her soaked core and he sucked in a gasp, she was already soaking wet, almost dripping for him. Grace arched her back, moving her body against his to keep friction going between them, impatient, wanting him more than she'd ever wanted anything in her whole life really. "Jimmy."

"We got all night, doll." Jimmy urged Grace, chuckling as his lips grazed over her breasts, leaving a few marks behind. She gripped his shoulders and moved against his body, the friction only making her wetter, making him almost ache to be inside of her already.. But he was determined to take his time, to make tonight special..

"I'm gonna do somethin.. Let me know if it hurts ya." Jimmy mumbled against her neck idly as his fingers danced up her inner thighs and slowly trailed over her slit, causing her to suck in a sharp breath, to grow even wetter. "Jim." she moaned his name against his lips as he groaned and bit her lower lip while kissing her, his webbed fingertips carefully sliding into her soaked core, slowly and carefully moving, thrusting. Grace gripped at his shoulders, her nails sliding down his back as she arched her back, sending his fingers in deeper. "Oh.. Oh my."

"Feel good?" Jimmy asked, stopping to look at her, to catch his breath, to keep himself from rushing too fast. He wanted to make sure that if she got scared or something hurt her that he could stop himself.. Right now, he could, but he was literally a breath away from not being able to. Grace nodded and smiling, Jimmy gave her a long and slow kiss be fore starting to trail kisses down her stomach slowly. When his tongue started to trail up her thighs, he groaned at the scent of her, his fingers moving just a little faster as he gently bit at her thigh leaving a mark. Grace's fingers tangled in his hair, tugging as she bit her lower lip. Jimmy groaned against her core as his tongue slowly slid over her folds. "Jim. Oh.." she moaned aloud, tugging at his hair as his tongue plunged into her core with his fingers.

His free hand gripped her hip and he slid her so that his tongue and fingers went deeper inside of her. She was breathless, moaning and shaking and when she got her first orgasm, it was fast but it was amazing, intense enough that she saw bright bursts of color in front of fluttering closed eyes. Jimmy lapped her up greedily and then slid back up her body, leaning down, kissing her slowly as he muttered against her lips, "Once we do this.."

"I know.." Grace smiled softly, her hand resting on his chest she could feel his heart racing away like it would beat right out of his chest. "I want it to be with you."

"You'll really be mine after tonight." Jimmy muttered against her lips as he settled between her legs, slowly thrusting into her. She stiffened all over wincing and Jimmy stayed still for a few seconds, letting her get used to his size and the way this was going to feel. Grace sucked in a breath as the pain came and then went, leaving pleasure behind instead. Slowly, she started to move her hips against him and meet his thrusts. "Doll." Jim groaned as he pushed even further into her, moving slowly because she was so tight that if he moved too much he'd finish and he wanted to last a while for her.

"Jim.. Oh.." Grace moaned as his thrusts started to pick up in intensity, the mattress below them squeaking and her back nearly coming off of it on several occasions. She dug her nails into his shoulders, nipping at his neck and he marked her neck again, kissing her passionately. "C'mon, doll.. Let go for me." he mumbled, a look of lust making his eyes flash almost golden in the darkness of the room as he looked down at her. He thrust faster, feeling his own orgasm approaching.

When he felt her tightening around him, that was what pushed him right into his own intense orgasm and he held her against him as he throbbed and emptied, kissing her, touching her. "You were amazing, Grace." he muttered breathlessly as Grace answered, "You were too."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No pain right?"

"None, Jimmy, I'm fine, I promise." Grace smiled as she positioned herself so that her head was on his chest and his arm was wrapped around her. He kissed her forehead and then asked quietly, "Wanna go bathe with me? Are you hungry?"

"Mhmm." Grace nipped at his lip and muttered in a quieter tone, "For you."

Jimmy chuckled as he mumbled back quietly, "In a little bit.." as he slid off the bed, holding out his hand. "We'll go wash off and get some food.. Diner should still be open, doll."

Grace let him pull her up, let him help her redress and a few minutes later, the two of them headed towards town.. As they got right into the main section of town, the police cars rushed past, ambulance behind it, sirens blaring as they went.

"Wonder what's happening now?"

"I hope it's not more murders." Grace hugged against Jimmy on the back of his motorcycle as he nodded and said solemnly, "me too, doll."

* * *

 **Okay, so hopefully this sex scene wasn't cliché. I took my time with it. Also, this chapter takes place about a week after the previous one. It's my own spin on the Tupperware party in which the massacre occurred. Instead of Twisty being behind this one, it was Dandy.. I know, but I thought since Dandy's already offing people in my version, why not have him be behind the Tupperware massacre too.**


End file.
